Paradigm
DREAMINGWOLF1 HAS LEFT THE WIKI, BUT THIS CHARACTER IS STILL IMPORTANT TO HER!!! DON'T TOUCH!! |-|Overview= Hey!! Paradigm is DreamingWolf1's OC. Do not touch her!! She may throw bananas at you!! You can use this overview when drawing her! OVERALL THEME: Candy, glitches, cats, lights, childhood ANATOMY OVERVIEW: Has the body of a NightWing, but has a RainWing tail. Splayed talons and twisty horns! IMPORTANT NOTE: Wings are too small to fly! Remember that Para is a dragonet so she has the build of one!! PERSONALITY OVERVIEW: Energetic, childish, free-spirited, fun-loving, sassy, spunky, appreciative, sarcastic, tomboyish, defiant, persistent, quirky, daring, outgoing, dreamy, loyal, feisty COLOR OVERVIEW: Scales and underbelly are dark black; they can appear really really dark blue,,, uhh she has candylike freckles on her face! Dark turquoiseish tiger stripes along her neck; they sorta outline the scales on her neck, but get more scattered on down! Has a shimmery fire patch on her belly fading into her wings that shines dark pink and yellow and red and orange. Her forehead and ear lining are also turquoise. She has orange-pink horns. |-|Paradigm= CLICK ON THE PIC this character belongs to DREAMINGWOLF1. Please do not hate on her, steal or edit without my consent! Thank you! I find it hard to say the things I want to say the most Find a little bit of steady as I get close Find a balance in the middle of the chaos Send me low, send me high, send me never demigod' Description Small, odd and adorable. But oh, so dangerous Paradigm is a diminutive RainWing/NightWing hybrid that has black iridescent scales that shine like a rainbow under sunlight. Her wings are also shimmery, almost like oil spreading across water. Her horns are twisty and adorned with yellow and orange stripes, almost like candy. Her spines are long like a NightWing's, and she has random dots and stripes scattered down her legs and tail, like a colorful tiger's pattern. She also has a pink, orange and yellow flame pattern on her belly and wings. Paradigm has brown eyes with little green flares in them. They look more green in dark areas and more brown in bright areas. Paradigm's scales are smooth, not yet roughed out like a full-grown dragons' scales. Her face his plump, and she has a short snout. Her eyes are giant and sparkly, glimmering with the fires of dragonethood. The only thing is, because she is a hybrid, Paradigm was born with a genetic problem. Her wings are far too small for her to be able to fly. Instead, Paradigm uses them to jump in short bursts. She is also incredibly tiny, and doctors assume that she will never grow above a grown female dragon's shoulder. Paradigm usually has a smug face on. She squints up her eyes and shows all of her teeth when she is smiling, and she raises one eyebrow when she looks quizzical. Paradigm has a habit of sticking out her tongue when she is mad at someone, and this can be described as her 'rude face.' '''''I remember walking in the cold of November Hoping that I make it to the end of December 27 years and the end of my mind But holding to the thought of another time But looking to the ways at the ones before me Looking for the path of the young and lonely I don't want to hear about what to do I don’t want to do it just to do it for you Abilities Para is not able to fly. Instead, she can semi-glide in short bursts. The stripes and dots on her scales can flicker, almost like she's 'glitching.' Paradigm can breathe a bit of fire, but not much. Because she is a dwarf, many of her abilities are stunted. Hello, hello Let me tell you what it's like to be a zero, zero Let me show you what it's like to always feel, feel Like I’m empty and there's nothing really real, real I'm looking for a way out Personality Paradigm is... well, different. Despite her size, she is incredibly feisty and sassy. She is not scared of anyone and will stand up for herself if needed. She has a sharp comeback for every rude comment and an even sharper knife for those who dare to cross her. Being an outcast has carved Paradigm into a true naughty child. Paradigm tends to return dragons' personalities back to them. If someone is being rude to her, she will be rude back, but she will be nicer to polite dragons. Still a bit snarky, but nice nonetheless. Because Paradigm is bullied, she has to put on a tough act most of the time, but she's actually very soft inside. Paradigm never lets others see her cry. She usually returns to her treehouse to do that. On the inside, Paradigm is energetic, childish, free-spirited, sassy, spunky, feisty, tomboyish, defiant, persistent, quirky, daring, outgoing and dreamy. These aspects of her personality rarely shine through her stubborn outer appearance though, making her seem tough and coldhearted. Paradigm longs to be just like the other RainWings and not feel left out and different. Hello, hello Let me tell you what it's like to be a zero, zero Let me show you what it's like to never feel, feel Like I'm good enough for anything that's real, real I'm looking for a way out History Paradigm's egg appeared at random in the RainWing hatchery one day. No one knew where the egg had come from, but it was often stared at because of how odd it looked. Instead of being a shimmery rainbow color like normal RainWing eggs, it was as black as a night sky, and it had an oily sheen to it when under sunlight. At first, the RainWings ignored it, thinking that it was probably just an egg malfunction. Some of them figured that the dragonet inside was dead. As soon as Para hatched out of her egg, it was clear that she was a hybrid. Her scales were pitch black, far too black for any regular RainWing's scales, with scattered dots, stripes and patterns sprinkled over her body. That wasn't the only thing, though; her wings were extremely small. Beautiful, but small nonetheless, and she was the tiniest dragonet that anyone had ever seen. Paradigm grew up in the RainWing kingdom, but she was shunned by many dragons for being different. Para was often bullied by other dragonets her age, which turned the little hybrid bitter. Unable to fly, and barely able to breathe fire, Para often found it hard to fend for herself in the harsh jungle. When she was finally old enough to leave the RainWing dragonet hatchery, she had to stay in her hutch most of the time, climbing the trees and eating mangoes. Paradigm often tried to make herself fit in, but she was constantly having to be saved from jaguars and large birds from the other RainWings. She just didn't seem to belong. Paradigm also noticed how most of the other RainWings seemed so lazy and boring. She felt like she was always full of energy, and she didn't understand why RainWings always needed their 'suntime.' One day, Paradigm was up in her tree eating fruit, when she was joined by several other dragonets. Even though the RainWing kids were about her age, they were a lot bigger than her, and somewhat intimidating. Papaya, the lead RainWing dragonet, started to tease Paradigm, chanting the song that she had made up about her. The other RainWing dragonets joined in, calling Para names like 'Glitch-scales' and 'tinywings.' Paradigm, deeply insulted, got up and yelled back at Papaya. However, the bigger dragonet reacted by giving Paradigm a large shove. Taken by surprise, Paradigm lost her balance and fell out of the tree. Her tiny wings were too small to let her fly, but she was able to glide to another branch. Papaya had been watching with horror, but after she realized that she hadn't injured Paradigm, she started to laugh again. Insulted, Paradigm got up and yelled back at Papaya, saying that she was being a bully. Excited by this taunt, Papaya lunged for Para and knocked her off the tree. Para landed in a thick bush below, but Papaya didn't stop there. The older dragonet caught Paradigm in a tussle, and a fight broke out in the ground below. It wasn't long before one of the older RainWings came and broke them up. Bursting into fake tears, Papaya insisted that Paradigm had 'assaulted' her. Paradigm, too upset to protest, turned around and rushed out of the clearing, not wanting the other dragons to see her tears. After hearing about the skirmish, many of the RainWings decided that Paradigm was an untrustworthy dragonet. They agreed that they should keep their children away from her, and also watch her with a catlike eye when she was around. Even Queen Jewels heard about what had taken place, and she thought it was probably best to keep a close eye on the young dragonet. Paradigm, meanwhile, had run deep into the jungle. After finding a shady glen beside a small stream, the dragonet hid her face in her wings and cried for a while. After Paradigm was done shedding her tears, she decided to take a look around the small clearing that she was in. A tiny pool rippled in front of her, flowing off into the river deep into the forest, but the thing that caught Para's eye was the banana tree that swooned over her. Paradigm's first initial thought was disgust (she hates bananas) but then an idea crept into her mind. Climbing up into the tree, Paradigm started to pick as many bananas as she could. Then, one by one, she dropped them to the ground below her. After she was finished, Paradigm gathered up the bananas in a large leaf and started to drag them back to her village. When she returned, dragons all around started to stare and whisper at this odd sight. Paradigm, however, ignored the other RainWings and started to haul her load up her tree into her treehouse, where she spent the rest of the night mashing the bananas into a large bowl. After she was done, Paradigm collected some water from the nearest water source to make the bananas mushier. Then, she took the bowl out onto a branch and waited. After waiting for at least an hour, Paradigm was gifted with what she wanted. Papaya and her gang came around the corner, as usual, to wake Paradigm up with insults and jeers. But this morning Paradigm was awake... and as soon as Papaya walked underneath the tree, Paradigm slung the sloppy banana mess all over Papaya's face and then scurried back into her treehouse. After this incident, may of the RainWings decided that they should send Para to a therapist to see if they could help the young dragonet. A kind female RainWing named Ripefruit volunteered to take Paradigm, much to the dragonet's disgust. After talking with Paradigm and taking notes on the dragonet's personality, the therapist decided that there was obviously nothing wrong with Paradigm, she was just bitter and sad from being rejected and alive with the 'fires of youth.' He agreed to talk with Paradigm once a week, to see if he could maybe help her anger problems, but Paradigm would hear nothing of it. That very night she packed up her little satchel with all of her belongings and decided that she would run away from the RainWing village and forge a life on her own in the forest. She was fed up with being outcasted and bullied, and her independent spirit was calling her elsewhere. As Paradigm was trekking through the rainforest, she was startled by a large jaguar plundering through the undergrowth. The cat was about Paradigm's size, but its long claws gleamed like daggers. Just before the animal could leap for Paradigm, a gruff voice rang through the jungle, growling the words "Suka, come here!" Trembling with fright and ready to flee, Paradigm could only watch in shock as the fierce jaguar's ears went up, and she trotted on back through the bushes. A moment later, a tall, lanky RainWing with twisted horns came out from the bushes with the jaguar following suit. Paradigm realized that he was only a RainWing and relaxed. The RainWing, seeing that it was only a dragonet, relaxed as well and asked her what she was doing out in the woods by herself. Paradigm thought that maybe the RainWing would bring her back to the village if she told him the truth, so she said that she was out collecting fruit for the queen. The RainWing raised an inquisitive eyebrow and wondered why the queen would hire a dragonet to do her work. He then pointed out that Paradigm didn't even have camouflageable scales, so she had no way to hide from a predator like a jaguar. Paradigm ignored the comment and asked why the RainWing had a cat following him around. The older dragon said that her name was Suka and that she hunted for him. Fascinated, Paradigm wondered why he would have a pet jaguar if the village could feed him. She also wanted to know why he would have an animal hunt fruit for him. The RainWing, clearly annoyed, said that he didn't 'hunt fruit,' he hunted live meat, and Suka helped him along the way. He then proceeded to tell her how he was a rebel, and he lived on his own because his tribe hated him. Paradigm was intrigued. That was the reason SHE was going to go and live on her own! She followed the dragon as he started back into the bushes, asking him why the RainWings hated him. The RainWing growled and told Paradigm to shut up and leave him alone. Paradigm refused to give up, though. If she had finally found someone like her, then she was going to interrogate more. She followed the RainWing and asked him what his name was. The dragon said that his name was Luxe. Paradigm kept going, and she told Luxe that she had run away too and that she was wanting to live on her own because everyone hated her. The RainWing was shocked, saying that Paradigm was just a dragonet and that she was too small to live on her own. Paradigm was a bit insulted, but she refused to let it show. She wanted Luxe to show her how to live by herself. Luxe paused, hesitating a long moment, but then he answered with a gruff 'just go away, kid' before flying off. Frustrated, Paradigm could only stare after Luxe, her useless wings flopping to her side. She felt a lump rise in her throat, and hot, angry tears filled her eyes. She knew that no one would never appreciate or love her; it was just a hopeless dream. Feeling weak from lack of sleep and hurt from rejection, Paradigm collapsed where she was and huddled inside of her tiny wings, letting her tears fall. It seemed as though hours past. Paradigm lay there for a while, ignoring the bugs that were tiptoeing over her scales. The loud hoots and hollers of the rainforest were like faded white noise to Paradigm, as she could hear nothing but the sound of her own whimpering. After a long while, Paradigm heard the sound of talonsteps falling upon the earth, and the deep wooshing of wings as a dragon landed in front of her. Paradigm looked up, blinking back the few remaining tears, and realized that it was Luxe. The RainWing looked at her for a long moment, his brown eyes flicking back and forth, and then he motioned for Paradigm to follow him. Fury rushed through Paradigm, and she leaped to her feet, glaring up at Luxe. She asked him if he wanted to help her now because she had been crying. All of her emotions seemed to tumble out into a rush of words, and she started to talk about how no one would ever like her because she was a freak. Luxe could really only sit and watch Paradigm ramble, looking confused and concerned the entire time. After she was finished, Paradigm sat back and took in a breath of air, looking sad and upset. Luxe commented on how she didn't take in one breath between her rambling, then seemed to realize that wasn't the best thing to say and told her that he knew how she felt. Paradigm's only response was a grumbling 'no you don't.' Obviously annoyed and confused by what had happened, Luxe said that she could either come with him or stay and pout. Paradigm scrunched up her face and told him that she was coming, he just had to be patient. Luxe groaned and waited until Para was ready, which only turned out to be a few seconds. Luxe then lifted his wings and started to take off, but Paradigm yelled after him and told him that she couldn't fly. The two then started off on talon towards Luxe's 'base.' When they arrived, Luxe started up a simple lesson on how to survive on her own. He taught Para how to defend herself, but found it difficult to train a dwarf, especially a dwarf that couldn't fly or camouflage herself. Paradigm turned out, however, to be a great fighter. She was exceptionally good at climbing, and Luxe found that she was able to glide from tree to tree. He gave Paradigm a small pocket knife carved from a stone, which Paradigm didn't want to carry at first, but then gave in and stuck it into her satchel. Paradigm found it enjoyable to be the center of attention. She was having fun learning how to fight from a dragon that she had a lot in common with. She told Luxe that her dream would be to live with the RainWings and be like them. It was ten that Luxe asked how Para was a hybrid, but the young dragnet couldn't find an answer for him. She explained that her egg had been found in the hatchery one day, and the RainWings had despised her ever since. Luxe listened thoughtfully, and after she was done explaining he told his story; how he was bullied for having weird horns when he was a kid and kicked out of the village for being 'the bad guy' when he was grown. Paradigm softened and placed a talon on his shoulder, telling him that she didn't think he was a bad guy. She thanked him for paying attention to her and working with her. Embarrassment and appreciation shone in Luxe's brown eyes, but he tried not ro ket it show, shrugging and grunting a hasty 'you're welcome.' They trained for a little while longer until the moon started to rise, then Paradigm asked if she was ready to live on her own yet. Luxe hesitated and told her that they had better train for a few more days before she was ready. He told her that she could spend the night at his camp, and Paradigm accepted gratefully. The next morning, Paradigm woke Luxe up at the first crack of dawn. She was ready to keep training. Luxe unwillingly woke up and said that they had better eat first. Paradigm got her first taste of monkey, decided that it was gross and resorted back to berries. After finishing, Luxe continued to train Paradigm. He taught her how to hide in bushes and ambush other dragon's or animals. He taught her how to drop down from trees onto an enemy or unsuspecting creature. Unknown to Paradigm, Luxe was secretly afraid that Paradigm would not be able to make it on her own. He had to admit that she was doing well, but it wasn't enough... she was just too tiny and too underpowered. They trained for that entire day, and Paradigm was starting to get a glimpse of what happiness was. She was thrilled to be training with a dragon that understood her, and she was starting to view Luxe as a friend. Much to his resentment, Luxe was starting to care for Paradigm too... and that was why he knew he couldn't let her out on her own. The next day, it was Luxe that woke Paradigm up. He told her that they were going to go somewhere. Paradigm woke up with anticipation. She asked Luxe if it had to do with their training, and Luxe could only answer with a nod. Excited, Paradigm bounced around Luxe, hardly able to wait. Finally, Luxe announced that they were ready, and he started to lead Paradigm off into the jungle, keeping a close eye on her the entire time. Paradigm talked the whole way and pleaded with Luxe to tell her where they were going, but Luxe didn't answer any of her questions. They traveled for a long way, and Paradigm started to complain about her aching feet. It wasn't long, however, before Paradigm started to recognize where they were. The tall trees and the carefully carved pathway were startlingly familiar. By the time Paradigm finally realized where they were, Luxe had already led her into a small clearing. Paradigm caught her breath; they were back in the RainWing village. RainWings from all around started to gather towards Luxe and Para. Paradigm hid under her wing, hoping that it was just part of their training. We're they going to ambush the whole tribe? Paradigm tugged at Luxe's wing and warily asked him what they were doing here. Luxe then bent over and pushed Paradigm over in front of him, towards the leading RainWing. Was she supposed to fight? Luxe, with a grave face, told the RainWings that he had found 'the dragonet' wandering on her own in the jungle. He then suggested that she be kept in a cage so she wouldn't try to escape again. It was then that Paradigm knew she had been betrayed. A shrill scream tore from her throat, and she whipped around, calling Luxe a traitor and a rat. As the tears flowed down her face, she told Luxe that he had been her friend... the first dragon that she could trust. The lead RainWing grabbed Paradigm and thanked Luxe for returning her. Without another word, Luxe gave Paradigm one last sad look, said 'it's for your own good' and then left without looking back. The male RainWing that had grabbed Paradigm dragged her all the way to a cage hanging from a tree. It was meant for tropical birds, but the RainWings figured it would work for Paradigm. They took away Paradigm's knife and locked her up in the cage, leaving Paradigm to sob miserably. Several of the RainWings told Paradigm that it would just be until she could stop running away. Paradigm spent the rest of the day locked up in the cage. She was too weak to protest anymore, so she just gave into her grief and cried quietly to herself, collapsing on the wooden floor of the swinging birdcage. Sometime around the middle of the day, Papaya and the rest of her gang stopped by to visit Paradigm. They poked fun at the sad dragonet and threw fruit at her cage before proceeding to dance around her, yelling insults and calling names. For once, Paradigm had nothing smart to say back to them, and she just sat there, looking down at her talons through watery eyes. She was alone again... friendless, unwanted, alone and disliked. She knew then that it would really always be a hopeless dream to find a friend and be loved by everyone. That night, Paradigm couldn't sleep, so she lay gazing up at the moons and wishing that she could fly. Sometime around midnight, though, there was a rustling sound in the bushes, louder than the sound that a jaguar or a monkey would make. Paradigm raised her head sadly, expecting it to be a villager, but her ears lifted in surprise when Luxe's face poked through the bushes. She excitedly whispered Luxe's name, feeling hope rise in her, but it was Immediately squashed when she remembered how Luxe had betrayed her. She warily asked him what he was doing here, and Luxe said that he had come back for her. Paradigm's heart skipped a beat... someone did care about her! As Luxe flew around to the front of the cage, he told Para that he was sorry about what he had done and that he had done it to keep her safe. Paradigm wrinkled her nose and called Luxe a clod and a jerk, but there was amusement and love shining in her hazel eyes. Luxe laughed and agreed that he had been a jerk, and that she had every right to call him that. He then unlatched her cage and let Paradigm climb onto his neck. Then, without another word, Luxe turned towards the diamondesque moon and took off over the trees as silently as an owl. When the two arrived back in Luxe's camp, Paradigm climbed off of Luxe's back and he pulled her into his wings. Paradigm buried her head against Luxe's chest and told him that he was her best friend. When she pulled away, Paradigm asked Luxe where she would go if she couldn't live on her own. Luxe then said that she could live with him and Suka in his camp. Paradigm was ecstatic, bouncing around Luxe and whooping. She was more than excited to finally have a place to stay and finally have a friend. Paradigm and Luxe lived together for at least a year when trouble popped up again. At some point in time, Paradigm got word that the RainWing village had caught on fire. She was extremely concerned. Even though the RainWings in the village had shunned her, Para still didn't want anyone to get hurt. Luxe told her not to go back to the village, saying that Paradigm could get hurt or captured again. Paradigm, however, refused to listen to Luxe and snuck off while he wasn't looking. She made her way back to the RainWing village. She saw the smoke rising from the trees and tried to go faster. Luxe's words of warning still rang in her mind, but she ignored them and kept going. She decided to climb a tree just outside of the village to watch from there. She noticed that many RainWings were bringing in buckets and leaves full of water, but it didn't do much good. The fire was spreading rapidly. Paradigm was worried that she would get trapped up in the tree and was about to climb down, when she noticed one young RainWing yelling for help from somewhere in the balconies. Paradigm noticed with a gasp that it was Papaya, the dragonet that had insulted her and called her names for so many years. At first, Paradigm had the horrible thought that she should just leave Papaya to burn, but then she noticed that Papaya's leg had been caught under a fallen log. Paradigm's conscience got the better of her, and she started to make her way across the canopy to help Papaya. She knew that it could be hard for them to fly to safety, but Paradigm was determined to be the hero. She climbed down onto the balconies, feeling the heat of the fire singe her scales. She realized that most of the RainWings had given up trying to stop the fire and had evacuated the village. There would be no one to fly Paradigm and Papaya to safety. But it was too late now; Paradigm had already started to make her way towards the trapped dragonet. When Papaya first spotted Paradigm, she was shocked. She called out Paradigm's name, but it wasn't in mockery; she was asking for help. Paradigm crept closer to Papaya. She knew that this was a moment she could get revenge on the dragonet. She asked Papaya why she should help her. Nearly in tears, Papaya blubbered an apology, wanting Paradigm to help her get free. Paradigm accepted Papaya's apology and started to move the log. It was extremely heavy, but Para was strong for her size. She was able to push the log free for the most part, and Papaya pulled the rest of her legs free. She thanked Paradigm, apologizing again for being rude to her. Paradigm nodded and told Papaya that they had to get out of there. Paradigm pulled Papaya out across the balcony, looking for a way to get off, but the fire had burned away the stairs. Papaya wasn't strong enough to fly them both to safety, and Paradigm couldn't fly at all. Para was filled with the icy feeling of fear as she realized they were both going to die. Determined that this wouldn't be the end, Paradigm looked wildly around her. She was growing weak from the smoke that was clogging the air, and the fire was creeping closer every second. Paradigm was filled with a glimmer of hope as she spotted a way that they could maybe get off. A post that had been holding up the upper layer of the balcony had fallen into a nearby tree. If they could cross it, they would be safe. Paradigm started towards the log, dragging Papaya carefully behind her. The other dragonet was nearly unconscious, and Para was starting to feel woozy herself. Gasping for air, Para made her way toward the fallen post and started across it. She inched slowly and carefully across, being careful not to let go of Papaya. If they fell, they would either be killed from the impact or the fire. Death was creeping closer every second. Just as Para and Papaya were about to reach the other side, a flaming branch broke off from one of the trees above and crashed into the post that they were walking across. With a scream, Paradigm tried to hold onto the post, but it was no use. The two dragonets fell into the smoke, and Paradigm's screams were lost in the roar of the fire. Thankfully, Paradigm hadn't hit the ground yet. She had landed on a thick tree branch below which had not caught on fire yet. Wincing with pain, Paradigm looked around for Papaya. The other dragonet was lying unconscious on a nearby branch. She was flecked with ash-colored burns and was a deathly gray shade, but she was alive. Paradigm, knowing that the fire would reach them soon, sat up and called for help. She wondered if there were any RainWings around to see or hear her. The only thing she could hear was the roar of the fire and the whoosh of hot wind curling up around her ears. (wip) I find it hard to tell you how I want to run away I understand it always makes you feel a certain way I find a balance in the middle of the chaos Send me up, send me down, send me never demigod I remember walkin’ in the heat of the summer Wide-eyed one with a mind full of wonder |-|Trivia= Trivia * Is somewhat based off of Vanellope from Wreck it Ralph because I really wanted to create a smol feisty dragonet uwu *She is also based a bit on me and my personality * Is very small, but very stocky * Her scales do not light up, but her stripes and dots sometimes appear to 'glitch' because they are iridescent. * Has a raspy voice. It gets kinda squeaky when she is excited or anxious. * Likes to pester other dragons * Scrunches her snout up when she is disgusted or amused * Has giant brown eyes that look green in the dark * Skips a lot when she walks * Tries not to let her soft side show * is kinda bossy * can be very dramatic and annoying * Likes to sing in her horrible voice to annoy dragons to death * Thinks that suntime is gross * Her favorite animals are spider monkeys and jaguars * She sort of likes snakes, but is scared of them. Has an intense fear of butterflies. * She loves mangos, but she hates bananas so she throws them at dragons she doesn't like * Groans loudly when irritated * Must always get her point across * Has a hard time making friends due to her odd appearance and personality * Is considered weird by other dragonets her age, but most elderly dragons like her. * HATES The color pink. * Doesn't like typical 'girl stereotypes.' Is considered a tomboy * Likes sweets * Her favorite colors are dark greenish blue and orange * is bisexual, but gets confused by her feelings towards girls. She leans towards guys * Hates being left out of conversations * likes to yell * Does not get scared easily * Is my first young dragonet oc * Falling from the doves to the dark of the crow Looking to the ways of the ones before me Looking for the path of the young and lonely I don't want to hear about what to do, no I don’t want to do it just to do it for you |-|Gallery= Gallery Paradigm sketch.png|Fullbody sketch by IGF! This is gorgeous, I love it! Paradigm11.png|Colored lineless sketch by me. Para image.jpg|Headshot by me Angery-grill-0.png|By Nyxy! I'm crying it's so ooo pretty Paraangst.png|the victim of vent art by Raybean. scary cool! i love this! Glitched.jpg|By Arrow!! I LOVE HER!!!!!!!!!!!! SHE'S BEAUTIFUL uwu Paradigm.jpg|Ref sheet by me ParadigmAesthetic.png|Aesthetics by Morpho! so cool! FD4B6E16-809C-4358-B36D-AAF8BC720D51.png|By RWD! It looks amazing, thanks! -CheerfulBean.png|A happy drawing of my girl by Verglas!! it's adorbs <3 Paradigrim headshot.png|By Pinktiger!! I love this so much!! thanks! Big uwu.png|by the BEST PEARL uwu Paradigm-Wolf.png|made by ahill in a wolf maker thingy. thanks it looks cool! 9B064CBB-28F9-455F-9983-3592F157F030.jpeg|Awesome art is by Pandee!! thanks!! E1191C85-9DF3-4236-A06A-EB1C2D979EE5.jpeg|lineart by Pandee as well uwu ParadigmFlight.png|Paradigm in FR my Morpho! Tysm!!?! DreamingParadigm.png|This SUPERCUTE drawing is by Cloud,,, thank you!! C2CB5BCD-7907-4D5B-B3C6-F8BD4D18778A.jpeg|Paradigm by Misty Hello, hello Let me tell you what it's like to be a zero, zero Let me show you what it's like to always feel, feel Like I'm empty and there’s nothing really real, real I'm looking for a way out |-|Aesthetics= para.jpg Para7.png Para4.jpg Para3.jpg Para5.jpg Para2.jpg Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Content (DreamingWolf1) Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Disabled Characters Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Dragonets Category:Content (DreamingWolf1) Category:Characters Category:RainWings Category:NightWings Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Hybrids Category:Disabled Characters Category:Occupation (Criminal)